The Dark Crystal (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1982 Universal Pictures and ITC Entertainment films, "The Dark Crystal". Cast: * Kira - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Jen - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Aughra - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Mystic Master - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * High Priest - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Chamberlian - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * General - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Kira's Mom - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Kira's Dad - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Mystics - Harvey Beaks, Wander (Wander Over Yonder), Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), Flain (Mixels), K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Cricket Green (Big City Greens), Marty (ToonMarty), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) and Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Skeksis - SwaySway (Breadwinners), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks), Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Mundi (Doki), Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) and Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Garthim - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Benson (Regular Show), Finn (Adventure Time), Rigby (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Jeff Randell (Clarence) and Todd (Wayside) * Pod People - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), Sapphire (Steven Universe), Yang (Yin Yang Yo!), Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Moff (Harvey Beaks), Leo (Legend Quest), Chuck Chicken, Chowder and Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series) * Landstriders - Doki, Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Johnny Test, Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) and Nina (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Crystal Bats - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Fishtronaut, Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) and Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) * UrSkeks - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), WordGirl, Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) and Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Universal Pictures Movies Category:The Dark Crystal Movies